beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Hydra BL190SF
Shadow Hydra BL190SF is an Dark Attack-Type Beyblade that is colored completely black, except for the face bolt. It is probably owned by me. And my character Miyako Matsubara. Face Bolt: Hydra The Hydra face bolt is cloudy white, with a black seven-headed serpent on it. The eyes and lines were colored white to make the reptile seem more distinct. Underneath the picture is a Greek word written in black: Ύδρα. It was partially covering the bottom of the serpent, but the letters are surrounded with thin white lines to make it readable. Ύδρα means Hydra in Greek. It is pronounced as "EE-dra" ''in its native language. Energy Ring: Hydra The energy ring looks like a writhing mass of snakes. Several tiny ridges jut out of the top. The edges of the energy ring are made of metal. On top of it and near the sides are barely visible black rubber strips. This energy ring can damage a Beyblade attacking from above a little, because of the ridges. But it mostly deflects it with the rubber. Fusion Wheel: Shadow The fusion wheel is sleek, but thick. It has eight ridges that face counterclockwise. Therefore, whenever it hits the opposing Bey, the tips of the ridges manage to scrape off a little plastic, metal, or rubber from it. Spin Track: Blade 190 (BL190) BL190 is quite tall. This is because it seems to be divided into two sections, the upper one being thicker than the lower one. This is so that it can change heights from 190 to 95. The BL stands for Blade. The upper section of the spin track possesses four metal blades that could slice a shorter opponent as it comes in for an attack. Performance Tip: Semi-Flat (SF) Shadow Hydra's performance tip is Semi-Flat, which gives it aggressive movement, although drains some stamina. Bey Spirit Hydra's Spirit is big, muscular, and serpentine, with a glittering hide of black scales, four reptilian legs (and gigantic claws) and a long, sinuous tail. A line of large yellowish-white spikes lines her back, tail, and each of her seven necks. The heads are identical: black, pointed snouts, red eyes, a slightly curved horn on their noses, and two spikes protruding from each side of each face. History In Greek mythology, Hydra was the guardian of an entrance to the Underworld, with breath so foul and poisonous that it could kill dozens at a time. If one of her many heads is cut off, two more will grow in its place, until you have a dark nightmare with endlessly sprouting heads. Special Moves '''Dark Move: Poison Vapor Charge:' Shadow Hydra's Special Move. Hydra's Spirit comes out of the Beyblade and lunges at the opponent, causing a huge black explosion. Even after the explosion, Hydra stirs up the air around it, forming some kind of barrier that makes the opponents' moves a little slower than usual, like a butterfly fluttering in front of an electric fan. Abilities Draining Venom: Hydra has some power stored up. Whenever it weakens, it waits for the opponent to strike, and gets stronger with every hit, similar to a Hydra losing a head and that fallen one being replaced by two heads. Whenever Hydra uses this technique, it shimmers with a black aura. Spin Track Change: The lower section of Hydra's spin track retreats into the upper one, decreasing the Bey's size and enabling it to attack smaller opponents. Category:Unregistered Beys